Lung cancer is the most common cause of cancer related deaths worldwide while non-small-cell lung cancers (NSCLC) represent the most frequent type of broncogenic carcinomas. NSCLC is the cause of 80% of all lung cancer deaths in the United States and is composed primarily of, adenocarcinoma, and squamous cell carcinoma (SSC), and to a lesser extent large-cell cancer. Despite potentially curative surgery approximately 40% of patients will relapse within 5 years. Genomic profiling of NSCLC has recently provided insight into predicting the prognosis of patients with this disease. These genomic classifiers can contain up to several hundred genes for the identification of patients with early stage NSCLC who might benefit from chemotherapy in addition to surgical resection.